We Lost
by persephone1327
Summary: A twist to the end of Season 3. What if Aang didn't win the fight with Ozai and instead he and the rest of the gang had to flee in order to survive? This is their story on how they make it in a world that is no longer their own.
1. Chapter 1

*Takes Place after the siege of the fire nation in season 3, but instead of Aang saving the day, Ozai successfully takes control of the comet and wins the war. The Gaang is able to escape though before they are captured*

I do not own Avatar the Last Air Bender

**Chapter 1**

My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest as my feet raced against the unforgiving ground. I knew I couldn't stop running but the thought of lying down tempted my traumatized mind. I hold fast to Toph's arm that was currently in my grasp, as I half drag half lead her through the forest floor. I could hear the shouts of the fire nation soldiers behind us telling us to stop. It didn't sound like they were that far away, which only encouraged my aching body to push itself further. Zuko was in front of us, how I have no idea, I saw how his own sister attacked his side…

He pulled to the left quiet suddenly and pushed through some foliage up to what appeared to be a blanket of moss that he moved aside to reveal a small cave that we entered in single file. Zuko was last to enter and lit a small frame in his palm that gave his face an eerie look. The cave itself wasn't that quiet, not with all of us nearly heaving our lungs out, trying to regain our breaths. Glancing around the small cave I saw Toph digging her toes into the earth. I could only guess how worried she was, losing her bending to Ty Lee, vulnerable just wasn't Toph. To my left Sokka wrap his arm around Suki's shoulders, and all of a sudden I felt rather cold. Wrapping my arms around my own shoulders subconsciously I realized too late it was a bad idea. With a hiss I reeled my arms back from my chest when I hit the gash that was on my upper side. I saw Zuko's eyes shot to me, focusing on my pain stricken face. Feeling tears stab my eyes and my breath hitch from the agony I tried to feign innocence to everyone's puzzled looks, as I mumbled an "I'm fine". Sokka went back to fussing over Suki's injuries and I just focused on a very interesting spot on the wall, trying not to look at Zuko, who obviously saw right through my façade. I felt my entire body ache, not just from the pain but from the loss of my element. I couldn't feel the pull of water for miles and it made me feel rather empty, that and it just made all of my injuries pulse in pain.

"Quick men! This way" Someone shouted right outside our hiding spot, and the entire room jumped from the surprise. Just as we heard the order, Zuko smothered the flame with a clasp of his hand. The cave suddenly plunged into darkness, and my eyes desperately tried to focus to see anything. None of us made a sound as we heard the fleet run by. It seemed like a lifetime before any of us made a sound. Finally Zuko reignited the flame and looked at every one of us to ensure our safety despite the fact that no one had actually entered the cave. Out of nowhere there was a sound from the outside and all of us moved into an attack position, despite the pain of our injuries, as our moss shield blew inwards. A silhouette appeared in the cave opening. Everyone lost all tension as Aang walked into the cave and dropped to his knees.

"We lost." His words echoed throughout the entire cave, and even after they bounced off the walls they floated in the air as if mocking and tormenting us. No one dared to comment, which only made the words sting more.

"What will we do now?" Suki asked, her voice sounding weak. I wasn't trying to think about the loss, not wanting to accept it, not letting it seep in. Fire Lord Ozai has won. Azula has won. We have lost. Ozai successfully used Sozin's commit to gain ultimate power. It would only be a matter of time before the Phoenix King started his entire domination, with his psychopathic daughter at his side.

"Everyone will be after us. There is nowhere safe for us to hide-" Sokka started.

"No one would stick their necks out to protect all 6 of us." Suki finished.

"That's just the thing. All of us can't hide together. It's too easy to recognize us as a whole." Zuko said, letting the end of the sentence hang off. Everyone started to connect the dots, realizing what we all had to do.

"No, no, no. I'm not ok with this. I will not leave Katara or Suki." Sokka shouted jumping to his feet, followed by a rising of hushes from everyone else.

"Sokka, if it's the only way we can survive…" I started trying to explain that survival was more important.

"I agree with snoozles. There is power in numbers. We can take on anyone who tries to come after us." Toph said from her petite form.

"You're ready to take on the fire nation army? You can't even see. If we left you anywhere you would be dead before you know it." Zuko retorted angry with her willing to run blind into danger.

"Maybe that was a little harsh…" Suki started going to Toph's aid.

"Toph is right, we need to stick together." Sokka said steadfast to his decision.

"Sokka, we just need to lay low, it's not like we'll never see each other again. There is no way 6 people can lay low…"

"We're doing it right now"

"We're not talking about for 5 or 10 minutes, this is years and years of staying low."

"Exactly and for such a long amount of time we can survive longer in numbers!"

"We're not looking for a fight. We can't take them. There is too many of them. There are other ways."

"And what's that? Handing ourselves over on a silver platter? Cuz if we split up that's what we will be doing."

"Use your brain for a second-

"Enough!" Aang shouted, finally speaking up. "Katara and Zuko are right" he said without looking up.

"But Aang-"

"No Sokka, they are right. I don't agree with it but they are right. There is no way for any of us to stay hidden, not all of us, but we do stand a chance individually. Right now though isn't a good time to start fighting, we have to stay strong. That's the only way we'll be able to survive this and see each other in the future." Aang said firmly looking at everyone in the cave.

"Looks like it's settled then." Sokka said viciously, looking at Aang as if he was a traitor. "Fine. Suki and I will leave now then since there is no point in staying in this god forsaken land."

"Where will you go?" I asked curious to my brother's safety.

"The Kyoshi warriors and I have always been prepared for the fire nation to takeover. We have safe houses and bunkers ready for us. I guess we'll go there." Suki piped up.

"Well, be safe then." I started. I didn't want to say goodbye, but what choice did we have. Sokka came up to me and threw his hands around me.

"It's not me I'm worried about." He mumbled.

"Ya I know, but master water bender, remember? I'll do just fine."

"Where are you thinking of going?" He asked, I felt him squeeze me tighter when asking, as if he didn't want to let go.

"Probably down to the South Pole-"

"What! You can't go there." Sokka, Aang and Zuko all shouted in unison.

"And why can't I?" I rebelled.

"That's the first place they will look for you."

"And it's my home, my natural element. It's the best place for me to defend myself if necessary."

"You will be walking right into their hands!" Sokka yelled at me.

"They know Suki is a Kyoshi warrior. What's to stop them from figuring out the safe houses?" I retaliated.

"That's a different situation entirely."

"The safe houses aren't on Kyoshi Island. They are arranged with our allies and past friends." Suki stepped in obviously on Sokka's side, which only frustrated me more.

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we are wanted by the fire nation, which in a few short weeks will control everything. The best way for me to survive is to be one with my element."

"Katara be reasonable though. They know that's where you'll go. They will have countless of fire nation soldiers there waiting for you."

"Then they will have to find me first." I replied to Aang. I saw Sokka try to bring up another futile point but with a glare I silenced him.

"I think I might go stay in the Lover's Cave" Toph piped up. "Plenty of rock to move around I'll be near Omashu. Maybe I can listen in on news of what's going on. That and everyone is terrified of that place."

"That makes sense Toph, least they won't be expecting you there." Sokka said, obviously trying to bring up the argument over me again, but I wasn't biting. "What about you Zuko?" He asked.

"Probably go off on my own. Use the land. It will be difficult to blend with civilization with my scar." I barely caught the last bit of what he said.

"Is there anyone in Ba Sing Se that you trust? Maybe you could go there" I mentioned.

"With the bounty my dad will put on my head there is no one to trust. Where will you go Aang?"

"I was thinking of hiding out in that swamp we found a while back. I don't think anyone would find me there"

"So this is it then." Sokka said and with Zuko's flame I could see him give Suki's shoulder a squeeze.

"Yes, but not forever." I said walking over and grabbing my brother's hand.

"Why don't we agree to meet here in a few years?" Zuko suggested. "That way our popularity might die down and we can figure out some way to stop Ozai again."

"You think 5 years is enough?" Aang asked looking at Zuko for confirmation. With a nod Aang continued, "5 years it is. We'll meet back in this cave, I'm sure Ozai will create some holiday when he won, on that day we will meet in this cave."

"Very well then." Sokka said. It was obvious that he was irritated about losing two arguments to me in just a few short minutes. Walking up to me he pulled me into his arms hugging me tightly, missing my gash by mere inches. "You be careful ok? Dad will kill me if anything happens to you. Maybe you'll settle down. Find a husband."

I might have imagined it but I could have sworn I heard Zuko and Aang growl at that comment. "Come off it Sokka. You know I wouldn't do that without your approval." I said jokingly fully aware of the fact that "settling down" with a husband was nowhere in sight in my future.

"It was worth a shot. I just want you to be happy. Protect yourself, and don't let your guard down ok?"

"You too. Treat Suki well. Who knows, by the time we see each other there will be a little Sokka or Suki running around." I heard him chuckle faintly as he gave me a final squeeze and let me go. I didn't want to think about leaving my brother, now that all of our futures seemed so bleak. I gave Suki a hug and told her to be safe as well. The two of them said their goodbyes to everyone else in the cave before leaving.

Before the four of us could say anything Aang airbended over to me and grabbed my head and pulled my face to his, crashing out lips together. I don't know how long he held my face to mine but it seemed like forever. Suddenly he released my head, "I promise you that we will make it, and once we are safe for once I will never let you go." Just as suddenly as our kiss ended he gave me a hug. The embrace though was right on my gash and it took everything to not pass out from the pain right then and there. He released me and took off out of the cave not bothering with goodbyes to Toph or Zuko, which was fine by me since the cave was now awkward as I could feel Zuko trying to avoid eye contact. Toph surprised us by starting to stand up and stomp on the ground.

"Can you see?" Zuko asked eager to bring up a new topic.

"I'm getting there. A very small radius around me if I apply enough waves." She said stomping on the ground for emphasis. "Well then It'll be best if I start walking. Omashu isn't too close to here." She gave us a nod as she opened up a small hole in the floor.

"Sparky, Sugar Queen"

And with that she jumped into the hole and sealed it shut, leaving Zuko and I in a very awkward silence.

"I didn't know you two were together." He murmured.

"We're not, well sorta, I think?"

"That doesn't sound convincing." He chuckled. "Whatever, none of my business. Be safe Kat I'll see ya later." And with that he was gone, and it was just me standing there.

"Well it's now or never" I said as I pushed back the moss and stepped outside.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke suddenly, shooting up from my icy bed, clutching my chest right above my heart. I gasp for air trying to calm my body down, but it's not fully possible. I lay back down trying to catch my breath.

Sleep is an elusive mistress. For days I will get little to no rest, barely shutting my eyes when a shift in the ice around me or a change in the ice flow rouses me from my thoughts and I jump into a battle ready stance. After days of this battle for sleep my body gets to the point where my lids cannot stay open, and at long last I can almost grasp sleep. Although the nightmares I constantly have don't help either; visions of sizzling flesh and gruesome pictures skirt through my head. I'm lucky if I can simply close my eyes and let my mind think of happy times from years ago.

These days I'm never calm. Always being on edge, the lack of sleep, the constant worrying; it's wreaked havoc on my body. I close my eyes working on getting my heart beat to a normal rhythm, but behind my lids the images just replay. I see my friends being tortured, burned, killed. The screams that echo from my dreams sound so real that even awake they rattle me.

Realizing that this isn't helping I slowly push back the fur blanket and throw my legs over the edge. I quickly hike up my boots before my toes get too cold, enjoying the nice warm polar panther fur that they are lined with.

Next to my bed is a small table I bent, on it is a lonely bowl filled with a murky blackish liquid. I don't have to concentrate as I bend a long stream into small round spheres then freeze them around my wrist so it looks like an plain bracelet. My hair is no longer long enough for the hair loopies I used to have so I use the rest of the liquid to freeze a small round flat stone I add to my mother's necklace.

It's currently winter so last night I went to bed fully clothed, even my parka was needed to keep me warm. Alas, just some of the drawbacks from living under the ice. I pull my jacket tighter around me trying to create warmth and stand up. Shuffling over to my makeshift kitchen I grab the remaining scraps of seal jerky and pop a shred into my mouth. I start chewing, savoring the flavors before swallowing. Despite how long I try to make the jerky last within a few minutes I swallow the last piece, and my stomach still rumbles in a hungry frustration.

I would have to sneak into town for more food today. All of the animals have fled this arctic tundra months ago, so hunting my own nourishment was out of the question. With a sigh I grabbed my face mask resting nearby and yanked it over my head. Making sure all of my hair was tucked inside I hitched the rest of the mask over my nose so only my eyes were visible. Grabbing the hood of my parka I threw it over my head I pull my fingerless gloves tighter. I was now completely white, save around my eyes, the perfect camouflage for outside.

Taking a deep breath to attempt to calm my nerves I open up a hole in the ice above me, and raise myself outside with my bending.

* * *

><p>As I sit atop one of the larger buildings in the South Pole, I can't help but feel some slight enjoyment. I had to create a small flurry to disguise my sneaking into the village, and all of the snowflakes blowing about reminds me of when I was small. Playing in the snow and having fun with my brother Sokka.<p>

Thinking his name sends a small stab of pain into my heart and I shake my head trying to focus on the task at hand. With my eyes closed I feel around me, surrounded by my element I center my chakra and feel at peace. Feeling spiritually charged I turn around and face the bustling streets bellow. I feel disgusted watching the soldiers dressed in metal walk around like they own the place. The last few years have brought an unmeasurable amount of hardship onto my people. Their culture and community has been ripped away by the fire nation.

Ozai in his attempt at what he calls kindness has allowed the water tribe to continue to live here. Mainly this is because he hopes more water benders will be born, once a child shows water bending abilities, the child is taken from the family to be raised in the fire nation. Water benders from the South Pole are far and few between but it's quite the opposite from our sister tribe.

I then spot a solitary soldier walking down the sidewalk and I focus in on my target, knowing I would have only once chance. As if being a fire nation soldier wasn't reason enough he pushed one an older shopkeeper down, and my anger rose. Stretching my fingers out I listen for the pull of his blood.

A beat.

I feel his blood rush from his heart to his arms.

Another beat.

The blood rushes to his feet.

With another beat to push the blood back to his heart I snatch it. I feel how the blood circulates throughout his entire body. With precision that I have mastered over time I simultaneously brings his arms together, plant his feet to the ground and snap his mouth shut to keep him from calling for help to any of his comrades. Even from the distance I can see the panic in his eyes, trying to search for me, but I won't relent.

I force him to start walking with fluidity that would resemble any other ordinary pedestrian towards one of the larger booths that have a large selection of items. I focus on keeping his jaw shut as I use my other hand to have his arm point to certain items.

Jerky, crab, a plushy blanket and a pair of mittens catch my eye and as the shop keeper starts to bitterly gather all of the items I focus on having the soldier grab the hefty coin purse hanging from his waste. With a yank of his hand it comes free and I command him to hand it over to the owner. With a surprise look the shop keeper takes the large satchel, and hands over the items to the soldier's outreached arms.

He adds something else that I can't see to the top of the pile, and I force the soldier to nod his head, hopefully the shop keeper understands as thanks. With the flick of my wrist the soldier turns abruptly and starts to walk away. No one pays attention to the lone soldier as he starts to walk out of the village.

I quickly slide down the building and travel with my hostage, at a distance of course, as I force him to hand delivers my goods to my home. The snow crunches under our feet as we make our way onto the frozen ocean; I continue to make him move in front of me. I have yet to show him my face, and I can't help but feel slightly empowered by his fear.

Once we were close I have him stop and set down the parcel on the snow and stand still as a statue. I amble over and watch how his eyes shift to me as I walk into his view, and getting a good look at them I could see the anger oozing out.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have your blood freeze within your body? Or drown in the ocean without being able to move a muscle to help save yourself?" I asked him standing right in front of him.

Even though I only come up to his chest I saw fear seep into his eyes and I can't hide my grin.

"I am sorry for having to kill you. I never wanted to, but ever since one of your buddies started talking after I released him, he left me no choice. You've seen too much." I started circling as I spoke stopping at his back. With the snap of my wrist his head twisted and I heard the sickening sound of his neck breaking.

The first time I killed I vomited right there and the memories haunted me for months, but there was nothing I could do. It was either my life or theirs. I opened up the ice around the fallen fire bender and the ocean sucked him up, after I reformed the ice and it was if the soldier was never there. No evidence to lead back to me or my residence.

I stood their staring for some time. I tried not to think about the man but I couldn't help it. He might have had a family. Little ones he helped take care of. I hated this war. Hated how it's manipulated people. How it's changed me. I feel a darkness in me I'm afraid will never go away. I'm terrified that I don't know myself anymore. But there isn't anything I can do now. This is my survival, and nothing nor anybody will stand in my way.

A freezing breeze stirs the snow around me, reminding me of the cold. With a deep sigh I bend down to grab the items the soldier grabbed, and started to walk the rest of the way home.

"Well, well, well. I was hoping to be the one to catch you, water witch."

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone for reading! I can't explain how difficult it is to write a chapter in first person when there no dialog!<p>

Because this is a fan fiction and I am using the characters we all know and love I feel I need to explain my thought process here before everyone gets angry. I am aware Katara seems a little OOC, but I feel like this is reasonable due to the circumstances. She has been in solitude for years, worried that any moment she will be attack or fearing that she will hear news that one of her friends has been captured. I will go into more detail into her mental state in the next few chapters, so please be patient!

I am also in the market for a beta reader, so please if anyone is interested please send me a private message.

Thank you


End file.
